Chris Kelson
, | music = | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical/Submission/Striker | will = •Cut promos on his opponents whenever he is interviewed. •Be opportunistic. •Target the legs of a bigger opponent to bring him to his level before targeting the head for the Pulsar Implosion. •Quickly counter moves in an unexpected fashion. •Transition grapples into submissions if possible •Finish matches with another move than his finishers (especially when it comes to submission victories.) | wont = •Try feats of strength on bigger opponents. •Be intimidated. •Hit someone with a straight weapon shot. | trainer = NGE Staff | handler = | debut = June 23rd, 2008 (Underground 6.3) | record = | accomplishments = | retired = }} Chris Kelson (born July 1st, 1985), is a French-Canadian e-wrestler currently signed to Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), wrestling on its Anarchy brand. Early Life Kelson was born in a suburbs of Montreal as an only child. Even though he is a native french-speaker, he has quickly learned to speak english. Chris has discovered wrestling around 14 years old and fell in love with it. Career Full Metal Wrestling Debut (2008) After training with the New Generation Entertainment staff in Châteauguay, Quebec, Kelson signed with Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) where he was assigned to its developmental brand, Underground. He made his debut on the June 23rd, 2008 edition of the show, Underground 6.3, in a losing effort against Dark Tiger, Big Ugly Guy (B.U.G) and Chain Reaction. On July 23rd, Kelson registered his first win when he won his Name versus Name match against Chris K at Lethal Injection. Anarchy (2008 - Present) On August 18th, Kelson was drafted to the Anarchy brand during the 2008 FMW Draft, coming out as the 37th overall pick. On September 22nd, during the Anarchy 7.1 broadcast, Kelson was revealed to be Hostyle's new protégé. Together, they would form the Innovative Initiative. On January 12th, Kelson won a #1 contender's match to the Television Championship against Ash Strife, earning a title shot at Catalyst. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Pulsar Implosion'' (Swinging Outward Rolling Cutter) - Innovated **''Rising Star Ruckus'' (Over-the-shoulder Back-to-Belly Three-quarter Facelock Jawbreaker) - Innovated **''Northern Blizzard'' (STO Backbreaker transitionned into an Anaconda Vise Reverse STO transitionned into an Anaconda Vise/Koji Cluth Hybrid) - Innovated **''Winged Dragon Clutch'' (Step-over Toe Hold Dragon Sleeper/Chicken Wing Hybrid) - Innovated **''E.M.T. - Emergency Massacre Treatment'' (Half Nelson Driver setup lifted and dropped into a Half Nelson DDT/Facebuster with throat impacting on a Steel Chair's Backrest, edge of a tipped-over table, side of a tipped-over ladder, etc.) Ultraviolent matches - Innovated *'Signature and Regular Moves' **'Capture Bomb' (Capture Suplex hold into a Snap Powerbomb) - Innovated **'Magnetar Lock' (Head and Arm Double-Handed Nerve Hold, sometimes with a Body Scissors set up by a Sambo Suplex or a Lifting Reverse STO) – Innovated **'Running O-soto-gari' (Running STO) **'Silent Driver' (Inward Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) - Innovated **'T.T.B (Tribute to Benoit)' (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker into an Inverted Headlock Takeover into an Arm-Trap Crossface) ** Bridging German Suplex ** Bridging Half and Half Suplex ** Bridging X-Plex ** Super Fisherman Suplex ** Super Back Suplex ** Slingshot, Super Suplex ** Super Wrist clutch Exploder Suplex ** Ankle Lock/Side Boston Crab Hybrid with Knee to the back ** Backslide ** Belly-to-belly Suplex in the Turnbuckles ** Bridging Double Wrist Clutch Northen Lights Suplex ** Crucifix Pin ** Feint Spear into a Running Schoolboy Pin ** Frog Splash into a pin ** Gutwrench Suplex on the ropes ** Inverted Atomic Drop Quickly followed by a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex (Counter to a charging opponent) ** Jumping Knee Drop to a face-up opponent ** Jumping Neckbreaker (Counter to a clothesline and run-in move) ** Knee strike to the gut of a face-down opponent (which has him flip face-up) followed by Jumping Knee drop to the face followed by a Slingshot Elbow Drop ** Knee strikes to the gut of a standing opponent and to the head or gut of a face-down opponent ** Kneeling Shoulder Neckbreaker followed by a DDT ** Over-the-Top-Rope Double Foot Stomp to the back of the head of an opponent hung on the second rope followed by a Springboard Double Knee Senton to the standing opponent ** Pumphandle Suplex ** Reverse Legsweep into Feint Standing Moonsault (opponent sits up to dodge the Moonsault) followed by Kelson waving his finger to the crowd (No Way-type taunt) and hitting a Low Roundhouse Kick ** Running Enzuigiri to a standing or kneeling opponent (non-step up) ** Running Facewash, set up by Kelson stomping a mudhole ** Running Knee strike to the temple of a bent down opponent ** Russian Leg Sweep rolled through and dropped into a Cross Armbar (Can be done as a counter to a punch) ** Schoolboy Pin ** Snapmare followed by a running knee strike or dropkick to the sitting opponent ** Spider German Suplex into a Rolling Frog Splash ** Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop/Inverted Facelock Backbreaker Hybrid quickly followed by a Snap Reverse STO ** Springboard Corkscrew Reverse Crossbody / Crossbody Splash - Innovated ** Springboard Enzuigiri (Counter to an Irish Whip) ** Superkick (Favorite Move, Momentum Switcher and run-in move) ** Sweeping Gutwrench Driver ** Yokosuka cutter dropped into a single knee gutbuster * Nicknames ** "The Rising Star" * Affiliations' ** Hostyle * Theme Song(s) ** "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold (Underground 6.3) ** "Click, Click, Boom!" by Saliva (Supremacy 2008 - Present) ** "Fury" by Muse (Anarchy 7.3 - Present) - as part of the Innovative Initiative * Signature Taunts ** Lifting both his arms up with the right arm slightly bent and the left arm bent so that his left hand is lower than his right hand and next to one another. Championships and Accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling (FMW)' **HP Honor Rollee (1 time, Current) Match History †This does NOT include votes made by FMW Handlers.